


Electric shocks and flannel shirts

by Violetta_Valery



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Infatuated Fox Mulder, Laughter During Sex, MSR, Morning After, Overthinking, POV Fox Mulder, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetta_Valery/pseuds/Violetta_Valery
Summary: After many years, Mulder tells Scully of his fantasies about her, while working in an early case in Alaska.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Electric shocks and flannel shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: S1 ep. 8 “Ice”. Tiny mentions of S6 ep. 3 “Triangle”, and the famous/infamous fanfic “The Airport” which happens around S7 ep. 6 “The Goldberg Variation”.
> 
> Disclaimers: goes without saying, “The X-Files” characters are not mine. English is not my mother language, so excuse any grammar errors or unimaginative vocabulary. And of course, have fun!
> 
> This is dedicated to Stephee and Emilie, the AMAZING ladies of “The seX-Files” podcast, who asked for more “Ice” fanfics while reviewing the episode. If you don’t listen to them yet, please DO!

ARCTIC ICE CORE PROJECT; ICY CAPE, ALASKA  
November 1993

“You give me one worm, you'll infect me.”

“If that's true, then why didn't you let us inspect you?”

“I would have, but you pulled a gun on me. Now, I don't trust them. I wanted to trust you.”

“Okay. But now they're not here.”

The whole situation was nerve-wracking. You looked scared, worried, worn out. I turned my back on you, waiting for the examination so we could get this over with as quickly as possible, but I did not expect my reaction when your hands touched my back. You yanked my shirt and it was… sheer electricity. As if my whole body was charged, I was instantly aroused. Your cold fingers running through my skin, grabbing and feeling the back of my neck, sent an instant message through and I felt like running out of air in my lungs and blood in my brain – I could feel the later going straight down, to an almost painful hard-on that made me dizzy. 

When you let go of me, I gazed at your eyes and it hit me that you looked so adorable. Messed-up hair tied in a messed-up ponytail, no make-up, the flannel shirt thrown over a simple tee – so different from the impeccable and polished Scully of the office. Adorable and sexy. It was a kind of raw version of yourself, and it enticed me in every single way. I remember your expression slightly turning from worry to relief as you lowered your head, even though you knew we’d still have to face yet another challenge outside the confined room we were in, as Hodge and DaSilva were still there, figuring out ways of either disinfect or kill us for their safety. Now, I knew you were not the one infected, as in all your exasperation you remained the most rational human being still alive inside that facility, but I wanted to reciprocate your gesture. Not only as a means to reassure you were okay, but I wanted to give you… electric shocks. An attempt to make you feel a little less scared, worried, worn out. A greater attempt to let you feel what you were making me feel at that moment.

So you turned your back on me to return to the chaos outside, and I just couldn’t let you do that. Out of nowhere I grabbed you by the shoulders and pulled you closer, and then… “AH!”, you released the most incredible, blood-boiling, short, sweet, sassy, unexpected sound that I’d ever heard from your mouth till that day. That was it, I was doomed. Lost. You’ve got me. For life.

I held myself back, trying as gently as I could to lower your head, your shirt, move your hair aside and touch your neck searching for the damn worm, but as I quickly confirmed what I already instinctively knew, I couldn’t do it anymore. With one of my hands I held your hair and neck, while the other embraced you around your shoulders, so that you were oh-so-close and unable to escape me. I laid my lips on your so very tender, milk-like skin, my mouth open and breathing heavily, and before I knew I was running my tongue all over your neck, kissing, licking and rubbing my teeth against you, trying not to get carried away and bite you all over.

“What on earth are you doing, Mul… AH!” there it goes again! That amazing sound, just as I lowered my grab on your shoulders and went for your waist, holding you even closer so you could feel me, fully engorged and poking at your back. I felt your hands trying to reach me behind you, entangling your fingers in my hair and pulling it with much less strength than I thought you were aiming to apply… if the intention was to push me away, you failed miserably… “Mulder, please… AH!” My tongue had just found that sweet spot behind your ear lobe. I felt your knees weaken and you almost slipped entirely from my grip. 

“Are you okay, Scully?” I asked, suddenly realizing I’d let my hormones get the best of me, I was assaulting you like a maniac. Maybe I was infected somehow. I was still holding you, so I pulled you up and you were on your feet again. You turned to face me while still in my arms, flushed cheeks and parted lips, breathing hard and shallow as my arousal now poked your belly. “I’m so sorry, I was so out of hand…” I couldn’t tell if you were angry or turned on when you looked straight into my eyes. I was guessing a mix of both, and that thought stirred me in ways I could never confess out loud. And again, you were in my arms and made no mention of stepping back as you stood up. I was not letting you go on my own accord; I was way far from rational just yet. “Please, I meant you no disrespect and no harm, I just… I felt…”

“Mulder, just. Stay. Quiet. You never shut up, geez.” That anger-not-anger of your eyes reflected in your voice. Your loose arms now moved toward me, and you cupped my cheeks tentatively. You slowly lowered my head until my ear was directly on your lips, the thick, moist breath making me tingly and even harder, if that was possible. “Finish what you started, or worm or not, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” Holy shit.

It all happened so fast. I sank my head in the hollow of your neck, smelling you like an animal, sucking your neck till bruised, and in a second, I felt your teeth grabbing and biting my ear lobe, sending shivers down my spine. I turned you once more in my arms and ran my hands through your body, one holding and kneading a breast through the soft flannel, the other undoing your jeans and sneaking inside, finding fairly damp cotton panties on the way. A small maneuver and my finger found its way through fabric and curls, delicately slithering through your labia. You were so wet, swollen, opening up like a flower. “AAH!” you let it out a little longer this time, and it was bliss. Pure bliss. I explored a little farther, diving my finger inside your velvet-like core. You were so tight, and yet you managed to feel even tighter, squeezing me inside your walls. I couldn’t wait any longer, I was going to come by just feeling you responding to me.

“Mulder. Inside me. Now.” that’s all you could say while trying to catch your breath. I was passed the point of no return, not able to form a single coherent sentence to respond, but then again, you didn’t want me to say anything. With a small sigh I took my hands off you, so I could lower my sweatpants and boxers, quickly stopping to lick your juices from my finger. You tasted of honey and seashells; it felt like tasting a mermaid’s lips. I could sense your arousal as you watched my gesture. And there I was, in all my glory, while you removed your jeans and panties, tossing them on the floor. You quickly opened the flannel shirt and unclasped your bra below the tee shirt to grant me access. I couldn’t help but to stare a few seconds at your adorably sexy figure naked from the waist down, copper-brown curls popping into sight, legs like translucent alabaster, before hastily reaching out for your thighs, pulling you up and locking your body against the wall with a thump. Your legs hugged me at my hips, and I felt the tip of my cock brushing your clit, to your wonder and demise. “I can’t wait any longer!” you pleaded as you held onto my neck with one arm, while the other dove between our bodies and guided me to your core. With one swift thrust I was inside you completely.

Time stood still for a moment, and as I watched your face, I saw the moist glitter in your eyes and your parted lips, in motion to whimper but with no sound coming out. I motioned to slide out and you clasped your legs tighter. “Wait. Stay still. Don’t move yet.” you whispered, and I did what you asked. I instantly felt heartbroken that I could be hurting you, but you sensed it and tranquilized me by holding me tighter, bringing my cheek to rest on your chest. I rubbed my face and lips over your clothes, looking for your breasts and found your nipples pointing at me through the cotton fabric. I kissed and sucked and bit them all over, ignoring the tee shirt. “AAH!” and you moved your hips, telling me to carry on. The first few thrusts I managed to pace slowly and gently, but as both of us were about to explode with tension, suddenly I saw myself pumping on you hard, fast and almost brutal. You were so small, light, and were so well-pinned up between myself and the wall, that I felt like trying to remove my arms from your ass and move them to hold you by your ribs from under the tee shirt, poking your breasts with my thumbs as they touched with our movement. I could feel my fingers digging into your skin, and I knew I was leaving marks there. Apparently you felt no discomfort, for you were in your own trance, my pubic bone hitting your clit with every harsh pump. In no time, your pretty, incredible sounds got longer and longer, and you came hard with what was almost a scream, urging me to a few final desperate thrusts, and I came like I’d never done before, spilling my own juices on you, as you milked me empty. Electric shocks, all over us.

We were both completely wasted and simply melted from the wall into the floor, entwined in each other. I couldn’t take my arms from around your waist, and you held me tight to your chest, rocking me almost as if putting me to sleep. “Good gracious, Scully, that was…” 

“Mulder. Shut up. Let’s enjoy the silence.” I got the message. It was a moment of peace between countless storms that we were going to live together, on this occasion and in the future. 

*****  
DANA SCULLY’S APARTMENT; GEORGETOWN, D. C.  
December 1999

“Okay, that was… interesting.” Scully said in a light-hearted tone. “But this is such a typical guy fantasy… Pure sex drive, pure smut as they say, not a single feeling involved. I mean, did you notice you didn’t kiss me *one* time?”

“I *didn’t* kiss you, did I? Well, I guess that’s what make it a fantasy, because you know, given the scenario, I would never resist a chance of kissing you.” Mulder obviously had to demonstrate it by leaning on to her and stealing a soft kiss. “By the way, thank you for the ‘interesting’, that was really smooth.” 

It’s been hours since they arrived from Chicago; by the moment the plane landed, they’d already made their plans to crash into Scully’s place and spend the weekend together, preferably not leaving the bed. They were beat, so by the time they got there, all that was left to do was take a quick shower – with not even a happy ending, given the level of exhaustion – grab a bite and hit the bed for some skin-on-skin cuddling and sleep. For the first time in years, Scully felt warm and safe and totally relaxed as she fell asleep with no nightmares to haunt her. No cancer, no abduction, no psychos chasing her. As for Mulder, there was a boyish grin of pure contentment on his lips when he spooned his partner/friend/recently-discovered-lover and drifted off, snuggling his face into her neck. All was well.

They both woke up restored after a few hours. It was still light outside, and sunshine was peeking through the curtains of the room. Scully was lying sideways, leaning on her elbow, the bed sheets highlighting her curves. “I said interesting, not lame, don’t assume things. If I were to think about it now, I’d have guessed your first fantasy about us would involve a red dress, a cruise ship, Nazis, a Wizard-of-Oz hospital gathering and paranoia… definitely not ancient deadly worms, quarantine, death and … well, I least got paranoia right.”

“Now who’s assuming things? By the time of my excursion to Bermuda I was already madly in love with you. I actually told you that on the spot, if you don’t remember!” Mulder was always frantic about that episode, Scully just chuckled. “I couldn’t put a number to how many different fantasies I had about you, about us, by then… but what are you complaining about ‘pure sex drive’ anyway? We just banged each other brainless on an airport bar! I never thought…”

“Never thought what, Mulder?”

“I… never thought our first time would be so… desperate, messy and non-romantic.” he couldn’t hold back his own silly giggle as Scully raised her eyebrow, almost outraged. “I’m NOT complaining, I’m still… in awe. It’s just that you deserved better than a vinyl booth. Scully, you deserve…” it was her time to crawl to his side below the sheets and place a sweet, innocent kiss on those tantalizing lips of his. She lowered her head to his bare chest and ran her nails oh-so-softly all over, sending shivers and heat through his body. 

“Stop overthinking, Mulder. By now you should know nothing comes in the most conventional of ways for us. Last night was perfect. Broken table and security officer included. It was perfect because it was *you* banging me brainless.” Scully was now rolling over Mulder, so his thigh was wrapped between her own legs, and he could feel a tingling sensation as her curls caressed his skin, slightly humid. Her hand travelled loosely to below his navel, scratching and curling her fingers on the soft hair she found there. Their eyes met and Mulder’s gaze dove into those clear blue pools of hers, his manhood becoming alive on his own accord as if trying to reach her instinctively. Inside her, that’s where he belonged. He thought *this is it, now I get to worship her like the pagan goddess she is and make sweet, slow love to her all afternoon until we both melt into a puddle*. 

“Soooo… up for some coffee? I think I could eat something, actually.” Scully lifted the sheets and jumped out of him and out of bed in a swift movement, and Mulder was so baffled he just stood there, open-mouthed and mute, his erection in the open air. He quickly took the pillow from under his head and covered his modesty, suddenly feeling like an embarrassed teenager. He couldn’t mumble a word, so he just followed her with his eyes, in total disbelief she would let him standing there – and damn, he was standing, tall and hard as a light post. But Scully wasn’t even looking. She opened the drawer on the nightstand, grabbed a hair tie and carelessly fixed her hair into a ponytail. Walking away, she stood staring at the open doors of her wardrobe. All Mulder could do in his state of bewilderment was gaze at her perfect curves, the snake on her lower back moving as she placed her weight in one foot and then the other. Then she pulled out something and covered herself, closing a single button across her belly. “Now, that’s cozier”, she said matter-of-factly and hopped to the kitchen. Holy shit.

Scully put on a flannel shirt. If it was the same one from years ago, Mulder couldn’t say, but that nearly messed up with his head. She’d said his fantasy was interesting, not lame… and now she was inviting him to live it. At least all the hints led to it. Staring at the ceiling, he felt so infatuated with this woman he lost track of time, his heart pounding fast and an everlasting grin on his face, and only when he smelled the coffee he managed to move from the bed. He didn’t bother to put anything on and moved silently as to surprise her. He peeked from behind the kitchen door, and saw the adorable, gracious figure of the woman of his life bringing the mug of fresh coffee to her lips, her buttocks barely covered by the shirt. He waited for her to bring the mug back to the counter to avoid mayhem and – out of nowhere – rushed to grab her from behind, embracing her shoulders and bringing his mouth to the back of her neck. 

“You’re going to be the doom of me, babe.” He was impressed he could actually articulate an entire phrase. She just giggled and relished on the sensations his lips and tongue were awaking on her. The fact that he called her ‘babe’ had an unexpected effect also; she never thought she’d appreciate it, let alone feel it spread warmth through her chest, that she could only define as something… beyond. Good gracious, she loved this man.

“Feels good, Mulder. Feels more than sex drive. Feels like… electr… AH!” he hit that weak spot on her neck, first oh-so-softly with his lips, then sucking and leaving crimson little marks. She felt instant moist dripping between her thighs, she was so ready for him, and as his hand slid from her shoulder to her waist, Scully shivered in anticipation. Instead of rushing things, Mulder took his time caressing her navel, making his way through fair skin and soft curls, stopping the movement for a moment over there and leaving her suspended. “What? Why did you… AAH!” his middle finger slid in through her folds. *there you go, Scully… that’s for teasing me moments ago* he thought with a low grin at feeling her so wet. He played with his finger for a while, caressing her clit and feeling her unconscious urge to thrust against his hand. She clasped his finger inside her, as if to lock him in there and not let him go. “Come here, Mulder, let me see you.”

Scully turned her head and met him as he resumed his excursion through her neck and kissed him deeply while entangling her fingers on his hair. Her mind was going into short-circuit with the overload of sensations, she was about to come, she could feel the turmoil building inside. She was panting into Mulder’s mouth and could hardly lock her lips with his. So he broke the kiss and took his finger out of her, bringing it to his mouth and sucking her honey to the last drop. He turned her over and grabbed her ass, lifting her as she curled her legs around his waist. He tried to find a place they could lean on: the kitchen didn’t have many options, if they went to the counter Scully could hurt her head bumping into a cupboard, if they went to the table she wouldn’t have much support. Suddenly Mulder felt a bit stupid. He was zooming around the kitchen with Scully entwined, holding herself tight as not to fall flat on the floor. “Mulder, what the hell are you doing?” he had to decide fast or the momentum would be gone, so he reached for the counter, holding her head and moving her close to him so she wouldn’t risk a concussion over sex. “What just happened, are you okay? Do you feel disoriented?” Mulder’s hand went to his erection and guided himself to her entrance. “Geez, Mulder, are you alright? Talk to me!”

“Scully. Shut up!” and with a dirty smile stamped in his face, he entered her with a swift, deep push, so much he hit right into her cervix. Scully was left speechless. She didn’t realize what had just happened, her mind was pretty clouded, but before she knew it, she was laughing. Really, belly laughing. He smiled amused back at her, and with one hand holding her head and the other around her waist, he began to pump into her, steadily, deeply, hastily. It was a pace she couldn’t match given her state of stupor, so she just let herself feel him inside and out, inside and out, until her laughter started to mingle with a mellow moan. Quickly enough, all laughter was replaced with a staccato chain of the Scullyesque grunt that was hers only, that Mulder heard so many years ago and haunted him ever since. If he closed his eyes, that sound only was enough to throw him over the edge, “AH! AH! AH!”, but he was staring right at her, his Scully, all pink and sweaty and vocal with pleasure. It felt so good to listen to her. He felt his pace quicken and before she even realized, he was sliding a hand between them to strike her clit. “

She didn’t last five seconds, Scully exploded into a massive orgasm, vibrating with sound and aftershocks. She was trembling all over, her arms loosely around his neck and her face buried in the hollow of his neck, struggling to catch her breath. Her walls held him so tight it was almost difficult for him to move inside her. With no more that a couple of thrusts he came, screaming her name as he flooded her. He tried to stay steady inside her for a few moments but was beaten by that delicious post-mind-blowing-sex exhaustion. “Wow.”

“Wow indeed, Mulder.”

“I need to sit down.” He withdrew from her with a sigh and meant for the kitchen chair but didn’t make it, tumbling down on the floor and taking Scully with him as he held her by the hand. She fell right on top of him, and now they were both laughing. “Geez, I’m turning into an old man. You should’ve seen me in my prime, Scully!” he yelled playfully. She placed her legs around him and stood up a bit, held his hands into hers and stared at the beautiful man looking back at her, all flushed and silly. He could feel their mixed moist in his belly as she got closer, and it felt good, sensual, intimate.

“You’d probably give me a run for my money, Mulder.” she lowered herself and kissed him deeply, letting go of his hands so he could run them through her back, under the now sticky flannel shirt.

“If some day I recover from this mind-blowing fuck, I’d like to take you on a different trip.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that about?”

“I want to worship you. Like a pagan goddess, like motherfucking Aphrodite. All beauty, all love… gosh, I love you so much, Scully.” there goes that warmth in her chest again. She was so flattered and content, she didn’t even mind him swearing.

“So, how about we take a shower, and you let me know more about it?” she got up and took him by the hand. He felt like the luckiest man alive. “And Mulder?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. More than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be shy, leave your feedback! Ideas and requests for upcoming stories are most welcome!


End file.
